Não quero ser seu amigo
by Duo-chan Maxwell
Summary: Camus x Milo, Camus PoV indireto . Os dois são amigos, mas Camus não agüenta mais essa situação, enredado e confuso. No cap. 5, os dois se confrontam.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Não quero ser seu amigo

Autora: Duo-chan Maxwell

Timeline: Para variar, aquele mundinho pós-Hades com todo mundo vivo. Ou não. Considerem a fic um TWT =P

Advertências: Yaoi/Shonen-ai, OOC (não criem expectativas!), PoV indireto

Classificação: NC-17 (Ou M)

Completa: [ ] Sim [X] Não

Resumo: Camus x Milo, Camus PoV (indireto). Os dois são amigos, mas Camus não agüenta mais essa situação, enredado e confuso.

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya não me pertence. (o que é uma pena) Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos e contém yaoi – relacionamento homoafetivo entre homens. Não indicada para menores de 18 anos.

* * *

Camus estava sentado em sua _recamier_ [1] em mogno maciço, entalhada com capricho e forrada de couro caramelo macio, na área íntima da casa de Aquário, usando apenas uma bermuda de linho cru, fresca e confortável, perfeita para aquele calor infernal que fazia no Santuário, os cabelos longos enrolados em um coque feito com um certo desleixo que lhe era estranho, presos negligentemente com uma caneta, alguns dos fios lisos e sedosos escapando do arranjo e esvoaçando com a brisa que entrava pela janela escancarada, arrepiando-lhe a pele e fornecendo parco alívio, um livro aberto sobre o colo. Os olhos frios percorriam as letras impressas sem captar seu significado, os dedos longos alisavam as páginas envelhecidas, mas bem conservadas, de maneira mecânica, buscando conforto para sua mente agitada.

Oras, agitada é a condição rotineira de sua mente. A maioria das pessoas pensava que ele é tão plácido por dentro quanto se mostrava por fora. Entretanto, mal sonhavam que dentro dele borbulhava um caldeirão fervente de pensamentos e idéias. Naquele dia, sua mente se encontrava invulgarmente agitada, a ponto de incomodá-lo. Incomodar sua necessidade de estabilidade, de se centrar, sua necessidade de se manter frio e impassível, seu treinamento tantas vezes repetido que se tornou um instinto. E lá estava ele, gelado por fora (_como sempre_, aquela parcela mordaz de sua mente fez questão de acrescentar) e em ebulição por dentro.

Sempre gostou de autoconhecimento, sempre se orgulhou de saber exatamente o que se passava dentro de sua mente. Esse gosto e esse orgulho foram seus piores inimigos quando aquela brecha de dúvida se insinuou. Num frenesi silencioso, vasculhou e dissecou seu âmago (_pela enésima vez_, recebeu como complemento). E foi então que a descoberta que fez o deixou num estado completamente aturdido e indignado.

A situação era ridícula. Sentia-se como a mocinha protagonista de um daqueles romances baratos de banca de jornal. [2] Enfeitiçado e seduzido, confundindo sentimentos. Amando o melhor amigo. Aquele de quem aprendeu a apreciar as qualidades – determinação, lealdade, uma brilhante mente estrategista, jovialidade, sensualidade (_com certeza a que você mais aprecia, não?_ Ato contínuo, sua mente fazia questão de provocá-lo) – e também a aturar os defeitos – teimosia, rigidez, uma língua ferina e venenosa, e uma disposição extremamente vingativa.

Milo. O único que conseguia fazer com que o sempre impassível aquariano saísse de sua casca de gelo, mesmo que por alguns instantes. Seu melhor amigo (_provavelmente, seu único amigo._ Dessa vez teve que dar o braço a torcer.), era o que sempre vinha à mente quando pensava na situação em que se encontrava.

Notas da Autora:

1 – _Recamier_ é um tipo de divã, parecido com um sofá. Para quem quiser ver a fonte de inspiração: www(dot)faccents(dot)com(slash)item538(dot)HTML

2 – Para quem conhece World of Darkness, considerem a vozinha chata na cabeça do Camus como sendo uma Sombra. Porque o seu pior inimigo é você mesmo XD

3 – Romances baratos de banca de jornal = Julia, Sabrina e essas porcarias com nome de mulher.


	2. Chapter 2

2 –

Suspirou, sentindo a água gelada que caía do chuveiro acariciar sua pele clara e sedosa. (_Bem que você queria que fosse algo quente e sólido, não? Como devem ser as mãos de um certo cavaleiro_. Sentiu que seria mais sábio ignorar) Preferia o chuveiro à banheira ridiculamente grande mais apropriadamente chamada de piscina com a qual as casas eram guarnecidas. [1] O efeito relaxante da água e da baixa temperatura deixava-o pensar com mais clareza. Espalhou uma boa quantidade de xampu na palma da mão e esfregou-o no couro cabeludo, fechando os olhos para apreciar aquela automassagem. Ignorou solenemente a vozinha pernóstica no fundo da sua mente a lhe provocar. Correu suavemente os dedos pelos longos fios lisos, deixando que a espuma limpasse seus cabelos sem quebrá-los enquanto pensava. Sabia o que o esperava ao final da _toilette_: saída com alguns dos outros cavaleiros de ouro para a cidade próxima ao Santuário (_acho que você já passou da idade de ser babá, não?_ O comentário o irritou um pouco) para ir à danceteria ou ao bar. Milo seduzindo alguma pessoa aleatória ou mesmo algum outro cavaleiro de menor escalão e conseguindo seu intento.

Foi numa dessas saídas que uma dúvida se formou em sua mente. Quando sentiu-se incomodado com essa rotina. Quando aquela vozinha ácida discretamente lhe ofereceu a verdade do jeito mais fácil, ignorou. (_como você sempre faz comigo, seu ingrato._ Acho que de frustrado só basta eu mesmo, obrigado.) Mas chegou uma hora em que o cenário era impossível de ignorar. Agora não conseguiria mais agüentar ser somente amigo de Milo. Fechou os olhos e entrou embaixo da suave cascata para remover a espuma de seus cabelos. Um discreto sorriso cruel adornou os lábios finos e bem delineados quando prontamente aceitou a sugestão oferecida pela sua própria mente.

Notas da Autora

1 – No primeiro mangá da Saga G, aparece o banheiro da casa de Leão, que também tem a piscina igual à do Grande Mestre (bom, um pouco menor, talvez...). Nada mais justo que a de Aquário tivesse uma também, com o perdão do trocadilho cretino que me veio à mente agora...

Capítulo bem curtinho, como eu gosto de escrever. O terceiro já está a caminho... o que será que Camus vai armar?


	3. Chapter 3

3 –

Luz baixa, música alta. Pessoas sozinhas procurando por diversão e pessoas reunidas (como eles) procurando por diversão. Não ele. Camus de Aquário estava ali única e exclusivamente para perpetrar sua perfídia e, bem, guiar seus colegas de volta para o Santuário caso o grau alcoólico fique muito alto. Apesar de ser frio, não era um desalmado e todos sabiam disso. Entretanto, depois do dia de hoje, muitos passariam a pensar diferente. Mas não se importava, estava determinado a levar seu plano a cabo.

Ninguém estranhou ao ver Milo dançando sensualmente na pista como sempre, pouco se importando se estava sozinho ou acompanhado. Ninguém estranhou ao ver Camus no balcão do bar calmamente brincando com a azeitona de seu Martini e trocando algumas poucas palavras com o barman que o atendia, como sempre. Ninguém estranhou ao ver o escorpiano se desembaraçar com destreza do bonito rapaz que dançava com ele e se dirigir ao banheiro. Rapaz este que se dirigiu ao balcão para pedir uma bebida qualquer que lhe refrescasse a garganta.

Algumas palavras, encobertas pela música para quem estivesse próximo, foram tudo o que bastou para o rapaz, pálido e visivelmente constrangido, ir para o outro lado da casa. O ruivo sorriu satisfeito, um discreto sorriso. Quem o viu, lembrou-se instantaneamente de um quadro renascentista e se perguntou: "o que será que ele sabe e eu não?" [1]

Notas da autora:

1 – bom, tá meio na cara que é a Mona Lisa. Essa impressão é uma das que a maioria das pessoas tem quando olha aquele quadro.


	4. Chapter 4

4 –

O Santuário de Atena assistiu placidamente à mudança das estações, como sempre fizera há milênios, dia após dia, no mesmo ritmo constante. Para seus habitantes, no entanto, o tempo passava em velocidades bastante diferentes.

Milo de Escorpião estava largado em sua casa, sentindo o dia andar como a humanidade na música do Lulu. Para ele, que era uma pessoa bastante ativa, ficar tanto tempo à toa estava incomodando. E muito. Ainda por cima, não estava conseguindo ficar quieto. Parecia que qualquer lugar onde parasse era um formigueiro.

Naquele momento, estava largado em um pufe, daqueles imensos e deliciosamente confortáveis para se jogar em um dia modorrento como este. Oras, nas circunstâncias normais este dia seria tudo menos modorrento para Milo. Estaria muito bem acompanhado de sua conquista do dia anterior, mas não. Não pelas últimas TRÊS SEMANAS!!

Parou para pensar se compensaria ir até Athenas para um pequeno período de jogatina. Afinal de contas, sorte no jogo...

Levantou-se do pufe e andou alguns passos, inquieto, antes de se largar novamente no sofá, sentindo as molas rangerem sob o corpo forte. Repassou os acontecimentos das últimas (frustradas) saídas: a noite corria bem, como sempre, conseguia alguém para acompanhá-lo na pista de dança, mas nunca conseguia que essa pessoa o acompanhasse na cama. Sempre acabava sozinho no final da noite, com sua pretensa conquista "sumindo" após ir ao balcão do bar. O que será que estava dando errado?

NA: bom, galerinha, para variar um pouco, apresento a história com o foco no Milucho XDD E aproveito para agradecer quem deixou reviews nos 3 primeiros capítulos: G'uillermo M'ond, Juno L. e Cardosinha.


	5. Chapter 5

5 –

Cansado de não fazer droga nenhuma, Milo levantou-se do sofá. Se Camus o visse, com certeza reclamaria de tanto troca-troca de lugar. Camus! Era ele quem poderia dizer o que estava errado, afinal de contas, acompanhou-os a todas as saídas (o que era bastante estranho da parte do francês, tão arredio a essas saídas com os outros cavaleiros) e, como o garoto comportado que era, manteve-se bem sóbrio.

Pôs-se a subir as escadarias da oitava até a décima primeira casa. Eram apenas 3 lances de escada, mas estava com pressa. O caminho mais curto era passando pelo meio da casa dos colegas, um tanto invasivo, embora bem mais rápido do que ir pelos desvios. [1] Ah, bolas, como assim ele estava pensando em privacidade? Sagitário e Capricórnio estavam sempre alternadamente vazias, e, er..., a casa ocupada estava, na prática, vazia. Shura e Aiolos não sairiam de onde quer que eles estivessem juntos nem se uma nova Guerra Santa acontecesse.

Se bem que Camus não seria muito diferente, não sairia de sua biblioteca. Assim como Afrodite não sairia do jardim e os gêmeos seriam bem capazes de ficar na imensa banheira até virarem uvas-passas enrugadas.

Passava pelo salão de Sagitário, lembrando da última saída. Aiolos foi dançar junto com ele, enquanto que Shura ficou no balcão do bar junto com Camus. Peraí... seus "pretendentes" sempre sumiam após ir ao balcão do bar e Camus estava sempre no balcão! Subiu o lance e meio restante de escadas espumando de raiva. O que diabos aquele francês estava pensando? Só podia ser ele o "sabotador" de suas noitadas! Mas a troco de que?

Estacou na entrada da casa de Aquário, ligeiramente ofegante pelo esforço de subir as escadarias correndo, os cabelos cacheados revoltos e as faces coradas, o olhar assassino na face morena.

1 – Aqui são as famigeradas "passagens secretas" que muita gente explora. Eu imagino que não seja o caminho mais curto (porque se fossem, não haveria necessidade de eles mesmos passarem por dentro da casa uns dos outros como a gente viu na Saga G), mas garante a privacidade. =P

NA: alguém percebeu que meu Milo é meio hiperativo? Enfim, um pouquinho do resto do Santuário e seus habitantes pelos olhos do Milucho. Ah, sim. Shura/Aiolos é um casal de que gosto muito, então eles fazem uma pontinha. ^-^

Meus parabéns para a Luna Kuruta, que adivinhou a música-tema da fic. E não, não digo qual é senão todo mundo vai saber o que vai acontecer! =P E um agradecimento ao G'uilermo M'ond pelo review gigantesco fazendo a cabeça do Milucho pegar no tranco.

Como ninguém acertou, as dicas que eu dou para acertarem a música de "Prece" são:

- A música foi lançada no final da década de 70.

- Existem vários versos (traduzidos) da música no meio da fic, alguns exatamente como aparecem na música e outros adaptados.

- O grupo que compôs a música não existe mais.


	6. Chapter 6

6 –

Sorriu discretamente ao ver o Escorpião parado na primeira arcada de sua casa, desalinhado e furioso. Havia plantado suas sementes cuidadosamente ao longo das últimas três semanas e, como o bom agricultor, esperou pacientemente para colher os frutos. E lá vinham eles, querendo assassiná-lo como em um filme B de terror, mas vieram. [1] Virou-se para encará-lo, a expressão neutra e gelada de sempre, mas o brilho divertido nos olhos e uma pequena pitada cínica na voz o traíam.

- Olá, Milo. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

Camus continuou com aquela expressão enigmática, os olhos de um gato que pegara um rato bem gordo e um pequeno meio-sorriso, mesmo após ser prensado na coluna mais próxima, as mãos de ferro do grego se fechando ao redor de seus deltóides, os polegares pressionando o ponto sensível logo acima da axila.

- Camus, seu maldito, a troco de quê você andou me sabotando? – vociferou, vendo aqueles olhos normalmente gelados faiscarem ao fitar os seus. – Eu achei que você era meu amigo!

- Ora, ora, Milo. Finalmente percebeu o que eu andava fazendo, achei que fosse demorar menos. – respondeu, a voz agora pingando cinismo e viu os olhos do escorpiano se estreitarem perigosamente. – Mas será que percebeu que eu _quero_ que você sinta raiva de mim? Que eu _quero_ que você se vingue? Que tudo o que eu quero é que você pare de me ver como seu amigo?

[1] - Essa é para quem viu o ataque dos tomates assassinos =P Tomates com rodinhas descendo a ladeira!


End file.
